


All these crooked voices, make them go away//I can barely stand up//I can hardly breathe//Pour me something stronger than me....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie begins to break, can Nia fix her?





	All these crooked voices, make them go away//I can barely stand up//I can hardly breathe//Pour me something stronger than me....

It had been months and months of work to get Alexa and Mickie over as a team, Nia knew that, but she couldn’t help hating the clear frustration obviously nagging at them both. Mickie had always been polite enough to do what she was told, and she tended to smile, hiding whatever she was feeling perfectly behind the veneer of professionalism. Nobody ever saw her crack. 

Nia had followed her once, watching her reassure Alexa that she was fine, that they were fine. She didn’t doubt it. Mickie was never one to let her emotions stop her from staying friends with someone. Mickie had also promised Natalya that she was fine when the girl was fussing, worried they had somehow hurt her. 

Mickie had left, heading to a local bar, pulling her honey-coloured hair out of her face, her dark brown eyes glittering with unshed emotions, her slim frame wrapped in a simple check shirt and jean shorts, boots with a small heel finishing the outfit. She looked every inch the country girl she truly was. 

The drink she had ordered seemed almost designed to get someone drunk off the bat, although as Nia watched her sip at it, it was clear this was the one drink Mickie would have tonight before seeking out some other way of releasing emotions. 

Nia had slipped away quietly, glad she had worn her simple jeans and t-shirt combo, aware just how well the jeans and shirt flattered her even as she moved into the ladies to smooth the t-shirt down further, running a hand through her own slightly darker honey-toned hair, her deep brown eyes fixed on herself enough that she didn’t quite notice anything else until she heard the comment from behind her.

“You stalkin’ me again Nia?”

Nia had turned to find herself looking down at the petite woman, her smile slightly teasing.

“What if I am? You looked... rattled.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure. Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to be sure.”

Nia’s voice softened as she moved closer.

“It’s not a crime to care you know.”

Mickie had snorted slightly, shaking her head and moving away.

“Just leave me alone.”

Nia had half-shrugged, walking away, her frustration clear even as she knew she had to wait. It hadn’t taken long, Mickie had turned up at her hotel room that night, weary but thankfully not drunk, emotions dancing in her eyes.

“Do you really care?”

“Yeah...”

Tears had come then and Nia moved to pull Mickie into her room, locking the door safely behind them before pulling Mickie to the bed, scooping the smaller woman into her lap gently, stroking hair from her eyes before wiping away the tears. 

“What’s wrong Mickie? I haven’t seen you like this in a while...”

It had all poured out, the Rumble and the new ‘obsession’ storyline with Alexa, Mickie pushing the girl away even as the storyline insisted she should, so Alexa was playing the obsessive one, using Mickie for her own ends. Trish reappearing had brought back all of the old insecurities and memories, storylines that had been almost real but not quite. No. In private Trish had not pushed her away, had welcomed the way Mickie was with her. Now though, everything that had been said in the ring, and out, was clouding her judgement, Stephanie’s own words mixing in with many others.

“Am I crazy?”

Nia had smiled slightly, running a hand through Mickie’s hair again gently, feeling Mickie soften into her a little, clearly seeking some kind of comfort. 

“Yeah, a little... but only in the same way Alexa’s a bitch, or Stephanie’s a brat... or hell, even in the same way I’m a big old monster...”

“You aren’t a monster though... not really...”

“Well, you aren’t crazy either... a little broken down maybe, tired... but not crazy...”

“Alexa...”

“Alexa is a special kind of insane Mickie.... she cares about you but she has her own battles, you can’t take it personally, especially if she says things in ring or on camera.”

“Were you always this wise?”

Nia had scoffed softly.

“No. Not really... you actually helped with that.”

“I’m not...”

“Yeah you are.”

Nia cut Mickie off softly, kissing her forehead softly, shifting them so that she could lie back on the hotel bed, shifting Mickie into her side, still lightly stroking her hair.

“You’re perfect.”


End file.
